


The Candy Grinch

by ActualFallenAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualFallenAngel/pseuds/ActualFallenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you're The Candy Grinch."</p><p>Sam almost choked on air as he sputtered indignantly. "Excuse me?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Candy Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4 am and I've been up writing this..I technically already wrote this as a crappy 1 am one shot on instagram and now here I am. Okay, so anyways sorry if this sucks?

Sam was an organized man, he went to his law classes, worked to pay his student loans, had an early morning routine, kept a planner, a schedule, and had healthy eating habits. Although Dean wouldn't call them healthy eating habits, and the face of horror he wore when he found out Sam cut sweets completely out of his diet was priceless. In Dean's eyes lettuce might as well be Satan's spawn.

He was always complaining about Sam's activities but mostly his eating habits. "Here, Sammy, try this burger." He'd say with the mouthful of his own. Sam would cringe at the grease that accumulated around Dean's mouth. He'd flat out refuse and it always ended with Dean paying for an extra uneaten burger, which Benny didn't mind much about more money for him, and the _'I'm-a-disappointed-parent'_ stare.

Then things started to escalate. Dean would replace the apples in the fridge with hard apple candies, the juices for sodas, even the milk was changed to chocolate milk—"Aw, come on man! It has milk in it!"—and Sam was becoming tired of it. Clearly, he had underestimated how annoying Dean could really be.

So, he bought a mini fridge a long with a whole lot of padlocks. Dean gave up for about three days before he started to leave sweets around the house, on the staircase, at his job, on his bed, in the _shower_ of all places.

In other words, Sam's brother was insane.

And apparently very hateful of salads.

It even came to the point where Sam had to change his running route because Dean started to bother him then, now that's one Sam didn't see coming. Dean didn't do running, but apparently he could adapt just to get his brother to eat a snickers bar. The only way to lose him was to do something unexpected, he started to hide in a bakery called Gabriel's Piece of Heaven, Dean's favorite bakery and where he ironically had been getting all of the chocolates

It started with Sam first hiding outside, not actually willing to step inside the bakery, sitting at one if those cute tables they had with the umbrellas that had cupcakes painted on them. Sometime's he'd bring a book and wait til Dean passed by. Then he actually had to step inside when Dean started to drive the impala around, at this point he was considering in putting Dean in the looney bin. He didn't notice that the whole time someone from the inside had taken notice of his frequent 'visits' until bad luck stroke.

But til this day he can't really decide if it was bad or not.

It happened on a Tuesday, Sam once again was on his changed running route when rain started pouring out of nowhere. He frowned at the sky and stopped in front of the bakery shaking every time thunder roared near him. Dean wouldn't drive by today, he was out of town with Bobby, so Sam didn't need to go inside.

He heard the sound of bells jingle behind him and turned around, shivering, arms wrapped around his soaking self to meet a short man. His eyes were almost golden, which Sam admired with interest, and his hair was sort of golden too, fairly long, and slicked back.

He raised his eyebrows at Sam. "Are you just going to stand there in the rain or come in?" But he didn't give him a chance to answer and walked back into the store chuckling casually.

Sam looked back out to the pouring rain and then back at the bakery glaring at it as though it had something to do with his misfortune. Sam peered inside the store and looked back at the sky once again, he had no other choice.

He entered shivering in his wet clothes and looked around with pinched eyebrows. The place looked deserted. No wonder, with the storm raging on outside. He stood at the front observing all the cakes and sweets inside the glass case with a small smile. Whoever made these was _very_ talented. "Enjoying my handy work?" A playful voice asked from the cash register. Sam gasped, startled, almost jumping out of his skin, he hadn't seen the stranger there. "Ah, no, sorry, I mean, yeah, sorry, you're good at what you do." He stuttered wringing his hands like he always did when he was nervous. He could feel his cheeks heating up.

The stranger regarded him with an amused smirk. "Calm down, Big Foot. I don't bite."

"It's Sam." Sam replied with a scowl looking outside at the pouring rain with an annoyed stare. He was always organized, he shouldn't have had forgotten his umbrella.

"Gabriel." The stranger provided and Sam could hear the smirk.

Sam turned back to him with realization. "Oh, you own the store." He smiled, cringing on the inside at the obvious statement. "My brother loves this place." Gabriel grinned at Sam coming to stand in front of him as he wiped down the counter. Sam watched him nervously, the man wore this look on his face as though he always knew something Sam didn't.

"I take it Dean-o is your brother then?" Sam blinked, then nodded slowly. "So you're The Candy Grinch."

Sam almost choked on air as he sputtered indignantly. "Excuse me?!"

"The Candy Grinch." Gabriel repeated again in a _'are-you-stupid'_ tone. He cocked an eyebrow at Sam his face serious, but a secret smirk tugged at his lips, although barely visible.

_Bastard._

Sam's face was hotter than the rest of his body, he huffed in annoyance crossing his arms. "I don't like candy, so what?" He lied pressing his lips into a thin line.

"You, my friend, are lying." Gabriel raised both eyebrows this time, while Sam broke out into unintelligible sputtering once again.

"Am not-"

"Sammy-boy, everyone loves candy." Gabriel said with a slight chuckle pulling out a tray of chocolates in front of Sam.

Sam glared at the tray pointedly, but his stomach betrayed him breaking out into a hungry growl. He'd forgotten to eat this morning, another rule broken in his book. Today was just unorganized, a day completely fallen off his schedule. He looked away his cheeks turning pink from embarrassment.

"So you wouldn't mind being the taste tester for one of my new recipes?" Gabriel grinned mischievously,"Or I could always ask Dean, tell him you stopped by-"

"Wouldn't mind at all." Sam said quietly cringing on the inside, this guy liked to play dirty. He met Gabriel's stare in a challenging way.

Gabriel grinned again, a wide, pleased smile. "Great!!" He beamed pushing the tray of chocolates closer to Sam. They were all shaped like eggs, for Easter, perhaps, since the holiday was right near the corner. Gabriel picked one from the bottom left after a few minutes of squinting at the tray."Try this one and tell me what you think." Sam smiled hesitantly picking up the chocolate egg with his thumb and forefinger. Gabriel did seem self conscious about his work for a second, which did worry him. He popped the egg into his mouth and cringed, expecting a horrible flavor, but his expression softened and he opened his eyes, wide, and surprised.

"This is good.." He murmured with a small smile, his diet somewhere gasped in betrayal. It was like an explosion of flavors in his mouth, better than any chocolate he's ever had.

"You can take the whole box." Gabriel offered him the rectangle shaped box with a wide smile, and a glint in his eye.

Sam knew he should've said no, but something took over him that day, maybe the lack of being completely unorganized. Chaotic.

And it was sweet, like chocolate.

After he left the bakery that day he ran an extra hour.

From then on it became a current thing, Sam would stop by on his runs, try a new recipe, pretend to hate Gabriel, and take a box of _only_ the chocolates he liked. Which were all of them, and then he started to question on why he was stopping by in the first place. He could always just keep running like he always planned.

_No._

Gabriel's smile was worth it all.

The hardest thing about it all was hiding the chocolates from Dean. If he found them that meant Sam would lose the unspoken challenge, a silent agreement that if Sam ate candy Dean would win, and he couldn't let that happen. Besides, he liked being The Candy Grinch.

But it wasn't until a month later that he realized, after he kept adding more and more extra hours to his runs, that hiding the candy from Dean wasn't the hardest thing. Falling in love with Gabriel was, with his shitty jokes, sweets, his funny pranks, that little quirk his lips do when he's trying to hold back a smile.

Sam stopped in the middle of his run closing his eyes.

_Shit, this wasn't in his planner or his schedule._

He didn't know what to do about that. He was in love with the guy from the bakery.

How utterly ironic.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was something. Also, does this sorta count as crack? Because Dean seriously stepped on some lines there. Leave your thoughts in the comments?


End file.
